Our Journey To Love A Disaster
by archer75
Summary: wow!Natsuki finally had the courage to say what she really feels, but she wanted her to do WWHHAAAT?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

I have decided to edit this first before i post my next fanfic. I have revised some parts hope you enjoy.

OUR JOURNEY TO LOVE (A DISASTER)

CHAPTER I. **Confession**

Usual afternoon in the student councils office the kaichu is sipping her tea while Natsuki is trying to pull her heart out of her sleeves.

" Sh-shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"Um….I…I would like to tell you something." She's not sure if this is the right time to tell her about this.

Now little curios about what her friend is going to say she put down her tea and gave her attention to the girl in front of her.

"What is it my Natsuki?"

"Ummm" she's still a little hesitant about this "I…ILOVEYOU…" she mumbled.

" Ara, I believe I dint exactly understood what My Natsuki had just said."

The blunette turned on the other side trying to hide the blush forming on her face. Afraid to be teased more if the kaichu sees her face.

"I…Love…You" she said it, word for word this time while looking at those beautiful red orbs.

Shizuru wasn't expecting this. She pictured Natsuki saying those words yes, but at least not this early. Her brain went wim wam she can't think straight and she can't think of anything to say.

"Ara I love Natsuki too."

"Shi-shizuru i mean I-I love you...you know, really love you." eyes on the floor.

"Ara- Natsuki I- I" Is it really?

"Shizuru what are you-"wow, did she really utterly turned the famous kaichu speechless? "O-oi! Shizuru are you OK?" still no reaction.

Shizuru is still trying to convince her self that she is not dreaming "_Did I really heard her say it. This cant be true, I must be dreaming. She said before that…no…no..no…not now please control your self don't cry, not in front of her…no"_

"Oi! Shizuru. A-are you just gonna sit there and say nothing? After I've-I've. Aaaaahhhh! I cant believe this. I knew this would happen I shouldn't tell you. Aaahh damn it I'm leaving" she walk towards the door.

She was about to open the door when a hand stopped her by the wrist.

"Wait sorry… Natsuki I'm sorry. It's just I wasn't expecting it. And I wasn't sure if I indeed heard you right."

*Sigh* " It's true. I was not sure when I started to feel this way and all but I just felt it. And this morning when I woke up I had this urge to tell you and it's bugging me the whole day and I just need to get it out. I'm just a little hesitant to tell you about it coz I'm no longer sure if you still feel the same way towards me and …that…that you might have fallen out of love for me and-" a finger touched her lips to stop her long and endless speech.

"I thought my feelings for Natsuki are already clear. I love you" she reach for the other girls face and look at those beautiful green eyes. Sometimes she believe she sees her heart in those eyes "and…that would never change my Nat-su-ki." And she pulled her face closer to hers, she close her eyes as their lips met. It was oh so gentle. She made it brief though, she wanted more yet she tried to control her self afraid that she might scare the girl off. "So, does this makes me and my Natsuki a couple now?"

Natsuki is still in a trance from the kiss " Whaaa….Oooohhh yeah I think so _( jeez Natsuki wake up that was just kiss for crying out loud! You've kissed her before)_ Well technically yes since I confess and all you know" then an idea came to her mind. "But before I agree to be your girlfriend. You have to do something for me first my dear Shizuru *smile*." She said this while moving closer to Shizuru.

" _(Ara she is smiling, Every time she smiles like that I know she's up to something) _Anything for my dear Natsuki" stepping backward since the other is moving too close to her.

"You " taking another step closer towards Shizuru "have" and another "to" grinning

"Ara, ara Natsuki is scaring me with that look" she felt the table behind her, she has nowhere else to go, she's trapped.

"_(She's still trying to keep her smile even in this situation so typical. This is for taking me off guard with that kiss.) _My dear Shizuru" she place her hand on both ends of the table trapping the other girl between her arms. She leaned forward bringing her face closer to the other girl she can feel her breath touching her face " To (grin) COURT ME FOR A WEEK" .

" WHAAAAT!!"

***************************************************************************

Author: That's all for now please be gentle with me it's my first time...Please review I would really appreciate it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own mai hime

Author: Thank you for all the comments guys. I really appreciate it. Now for those who are wondering what courtship is, this is what it meant.

Court- (webster dic.) to seek affections of; to seek to attract by attentions or flattery. I hope that this cleared things up. So heres the 2nd chapter I hope this would reach even just a little of your expectations. Thank you very much.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter II: Courtship (A Disaster) **

**PART I**

" Ara, ara I don't think I've heard Natsuki quite clearly…you…want me to…court you?" She's loosing it, she's making a lot of effort not to lose her composure. She keeps her smile intact. " _Why are you doing this to me Natsuki?"_

"Yes ( _lets see how you're gonna handle this) _for a week to be exact." She gave the kaichu a space to breath and a wide grin.

" But…but Natsuki don't you think a week is a long period for courtship? Can't we lessen it into a day perhaps?" keeping her smile intact.

" Too long! Jeez others would court their would be girlfriends for months years even. And you consider a week too long?! If your not gonna do it I wont be your official girlfriend" she turned her back from the kaichu hoping that her bluff works. And she's also trying to hide her blush from the other girl.

" Fu fu fu… be my **unofficial **girlfriend then.? (_she's really cute when she's mad) _"

She face Shizuru "(_she's not taking this seriously)_ Shizuru I'm serious. So starting today. I wont be coming in here or even near you unless it's important. If you want to see me you have to come to me. Do you understand?"

"Hai"

" You can be insufferable sometimes do you know that? Anyway, I'm going to see what Fujino Shizuru is willing to do for love" she paused a little when she remembered something "Ahm *cough* aside from *cough* destroying an entire district and kill willingly of course." She sigh " Until then…See you Shizuru"

" Wait Natsuki wha-" she was stopped when Natsuki lips captured hers in a haste. In that moment she felt like the world stopped and nothing else mattered but the girl in her arms. The kiss is longer than the one they shared awhile ago.

They let each other go after a few moment of bliss. "That's a little motivation for your plans my dear Shizuru." She smiled and walked toward the door. " OH and Shizuru please don't do something that would give your fan girls any reason to kill me OK " and she's out.

While Shizuru is still trying to gather her thoughts. She hasn't came out from the trance of the kiss yet. " Ara, what just happened?" She cleared her throught and seat still trying to figure out what just happened. " I think my Natsuki wants to play some game. Fu fu fu sneaky little puppy. Well then My Nat-su-ki. You have just given me the biggest challenge of my life." She sips her tea, it's already cold, she put it back on the table.

She's trying to think of way to make this courtship thing shorter than expected, a week is too long for her to have her Natsuki completely hers. Then a smile formed on her lip took out her cell phone and dial a number. " Hello, This is Fujino Shizuru. I have some propositions to make…of course money is no option (_just wait and see my Natsuki it wont take a week for me to have you) _Yes as many as possible and please take care of the others details for me. Thank you very much good day. " She called a few more people before she stoop up with a smile on her face "step one is done but there are a lot more to be done. Tomorrow's gonna be so fun. " Just wait and see my Nat-su-ki, just wait and see."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Courtship ( A Disaster) **

**Part II**

* Riiiiinnnnnggggg…Riiiinnnnggg…*

"HHH mmmm… so early shit who could be calling this early. There better be a good reason for this or they're gonna get it." The clock say's it's 6:30 a.m. "Yeah".

" Good morning Natsuki"

" Shizuru? What are you doing calling this early?"

"Dear it's already 6:30 you have to be up by now. Your class is at eight."

"You woke me up just for that? I have an alarm clock you know. And it come pretty handy"

" Maybe my Natsuki forgot, I'm going to start her little game today. And it's going to start by making sure she's not late for school. So I'm going to wake you up every morning. " Natsuki heared a smirk from the other end of the line.

" Oh..yeah I almost forgot about that. I'll see you later then."_ you've gotta be kidding me..._

" Ne Natsuki…"

"Yes?"

"Don't go back to bed"

*Groan* she swear Shizuru knows that her face is as bright as a beacon right now. "Ok…ok jeez Shizuru. _She really knows me too well." _She heard another smirk by the phone. " I'll see you later." Se didn't wait for the other girl to respond she put the phone down immediately. And decided to take a shower first to brush the sleepiness away.

After going out of the shower she turned on the news.

"_Good morning Japan we are going to have a sunny day today. Try to enjoy outdoors with your GIRLFRIEND. The weather is going to be perfect for a date and SAY YES TO SHIZURU TODAY!" *_ CRAAASSSH!*

" Oh shit…" she dropped her mug… She looked at the TV in disbelief trying to think if she really heard what she think she heard from the weather report.

"_The sun is up go out enjoy have fun...And now for our flash report…"_

" Naahh. I-I don't think so… This is going to be a long day *sigh*"

On the way to school she passed by an appliance center "_Are youre hearts slowly breaking into peaces? Do you wan't to have perfect relationship with your GIRLFRIENDS? Then start mending those broken hearts and make your dream love story...Try our new Love Tea it will help you melt your girfriends heart. If you want to order call 14344-SAY YES TO ME. Again the number is 14344-SAY YES TO ME to order our new product. Try it now"_

"Ho-ly crap" jaw dropped " This can't be true, my mind is just playing tricks on me. Yeah! my mind is just playing tricks on me that's it, yeah that's it, this is freaky i'm talking to my self now, I better get going. " she started walking for school yet the advertisment is still bugging her still blabbing about her head playing tricks on her something...

School

"Natsuki!" it's Mai followed by Mikoto munching on her potato chips.

The first thing that caught her eyes is the pin oh her chest " What's that?"

"Oh this?" pointing at the pin. "The student council distributed this awhile ago. It says it's for their capaign for students safety." Says Mai with a smile on her face.

The thing is she finds it odd. The pin has a big "SAY YES" with a heart as a background. Those words seems to follow her all through out. And it's strarting to freak her out.

"St-student safety?" if i've known better I would really believe that Shizuru has got something to do with this freaky things bugging me today.

" They say they asked the school to add security guards for the students safety, Mikoto has one too." Pointing at the other girls chest.

"Oh...OK... we better go it's almost time." still feeling uneasy about things they started walking to their class.

----------

Lunch time

Mikoto is already finished with her own lunch and keep trying to ask Mai for more. Mai just gave own half finished lunch to the cat girl "here Mikoto I'm already full anyway."

"Mai what is Chei and Aoi doing in here? And what is that thing she's working on, she looks like an idiot?" Natsuki seems to be bothered by the two and she has no idea why.

"Just don't mind them Natsuki and Chie's working on a cross word puzzle."

Natsuki overheard the two girls talking " Ne Aoi what is a three letter word for utter?" the other seems to be thinking so hard.

"Utter...utter...hhhhmmm... try SAY."

" Ok it seems to fit, what about three letter word for agree?"

"Yes"

Natsuki almost choked on her mayo " What did you say?" she felt like the earth freezed and she feels the chill from the back of her neck.

Aoi was a little puzzled by her question " uuuhhh...yes?"

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Natsuki ran like being chased by the devil leaving her half ate mayo.

" Natsuki! Natsuki!" Mai called for Natsuki a little worried for her friend "what's wrong with her?" looking back at her friends. They just gave her a shrug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here you go just one chapter more to go till it's finally over. Thanks for all your comments guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: What would it be?**

After that disaster Natsuki decided to skip the entire afternoon class. She just can't figure it out, was it all just a coincidence or just mare paranoia on her side. When she thinks about it, she indeed feels a little guilty for making Shizuru court her for an entire week.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!! I can't take this anymore, I better get this things cleared out before I go crazy" she took out her phone and decided to call the only person whose been messing with her head the entire day. "Wait is this Karma… Nah I don't think so" and she dialed her phone.

There were few rings before someone answered the phone "hello"

"Hello Shizuru… uuuhhmm… where are you?"

"Ara-ara is my Natsuki missing me already?"

"Yes-No…. a-No-a what ever. I just…uh I just called coz..." she's not sure if it's right to ask her about this it doesn't, seem right.

" Natsuki are you still there. Are you OK?"

"Yeah…yeah I was just…ummm" hell she'll just have to get this over with so she could have some peace of mind. " Ne... Shizuru what have you been doing the entire day?"

" Fu…fu…fu if I've known my Natsuki would miss me like this I would have skipped all my meetings for this day and spend time with her or…we could go somewhere private and do this and that… and-"

" Shizuru! I just asked you where you were and you gave me hundred answers I don't actually need. Jeez, do you still have meetings for today?" She can't believe that she can still manage to make her blush even on phone.

" Well in fact I'm in one right now and Suzushiro-san is …..Yes I'll be there in a minute. Natsuki I really have to go. I'll see you later ok, bye Natsuki." And the line went dead.

"If she's been busy the entire day she couldn't have…Could she. *sigh* I better let this go." She decided it's better if she get some rest and get over with all of this. She decided to drop by the store to buy some snacks. After sorting things out (or so she thought) she felt a little hungry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Department Store

Natsuki is busy choosing her groceries when she over heard somebody talking behind the rack..

"_Please honey it's just a three letter word. Why are you doing this to me. It's torture you know_ ."

She heard some rumbling before another voice came in _"I told you, you have to prove your love to me"_

"Cheezy stuff I hate it" Natsuki mumbled. She was about to leave when …

"_But…but don't you think a week is a long period for courtship? Can't we lessen it into a day perhaps?" _

" _Too long! Jeez others would court their would be girlfriends for months years even. And you consider a week too long?! If your not gonna do it I wont be your official girlfriend."_

She was way to shock to say the least "That is way too freaky. I can't take this anymore."

She just left her groceries and rush to her bike and rode off like theres no tommorow. She reached the school in 5 minutes flat. She jump off her bike and run towards the Student council's office.

*Blaammm!!!* (door slamming)

Shizuru was startled by the slamming door. She saw Natsuki marching towards her and she looks so… she looks like…a mess. " Natsuki are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Shizuru…I'm sorry please make it stop…" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru by the shoulder and shake her hard. She looks so desperate now. " Please I promise I'll never gonna do it again please.. make it stop…" She just gave in and embraces Shizuru.

"Make what stop my Natsuki? Did somebody tried to hurt you? Tell me and I'll-"

She started explaining (if you can call it explaining anyway) she started telling her about the events that had append that day "No, it's just the words. It's been following me all day like… I don't know and it's freaking me out. It's driving me crazy. Where ever I go what ever I do it's there it's following me all over town I can't take it anymore please make it stoooopppp!!!"

She started to sooth the girl out she stroke her back gently " Natsuki I can't Understand you. Speak slowly. What is the matter?" She has never seen Natsuki this devastated and it worries her.

" It's just this words. It's driving me crazy"

" What words Natsuki?"

" Uuuummm…uuhh 'Say Yes'"

"Say Yes?"

"Yeah and it's driving me crazy." She lets go of Shizuru and sat on the chair next to the kaichu's table. She just gave out a deep sigh " Ne Shizuru…"

" Yes Natsuki"

" Yes"

" Yes what?"

"You know. What we've talked about."

" About what Natsuki?"

"Please don't make this hard on me you know what I'm talking about." The situation right now is starting to annoy her.

"Fu, fu, fu is Natsuki talking about me courting her? What about it?"

"Shizuru…YES" This time she emphasized the last word.

" Yes what Natsuki I just can't see where were getting at."

She stood up and slam her hands on the table facing Shizuru" Aaahhh Shizuru… YES I'am now your GIRLFRIEND! Is that clear enough for you?"

Shizuru just looked at her she can't read what's on the other girls head. Then she saw her eyes watered and the kaichu covered her face with her hands, then her shoulders shook.. "O-oi Shizuru I'm so-sorry" she doesn't know what to do.

" Ikezu Natsuki. You don't have to shout, you could have explained gently." If only Natsuki could see the grin on the kaichu's face.

"Ok I'm sorry. It's just I had a hard day and…*sigh* I'm sorry Shizuru. And from this very moment I'am now yours and yours alone" this time she tried to talk calmly.

" Really Natsuki? Even if, I haven't started courting you yet? This time she face the other girl wearing her trademark smile.

" (_I can't believe I fell for that again) _yeah about that let's just forget about it ok."

Natsuki said with a resign tone on her voice.

" So this means you are now my official girlfriend. Then this gives me the right to do this." She pulled her close and captured her lips. She gently bit on her lower lip before letting her go. "Since were officially together now we should celebrate. Will you have dinner with me Nat-su-ki?" she gave her victory smile.

"haaa—haaa..yeah….dinner…yeah" Why does she always do this to me?

She grabbed Natsuki by the wrist and led her out of the room "We should go then." _I told you it won't take me a week to make you completely mine Natsuk fu, fu, fu._

_Flash Back_

" _Hello, This is Fujino Shizuru. I have some propositions to make. Yes I'd like you to have a little time from your weather report tomorrow morning… yes, don't worry about it..."They discuss the details more " wait for my call before you air the advertisement. I'll take care of my father… yes. Money is no option. And please take care of the other details for me." _

"_Hello this is Fujino Shizuru, I would like to order some pins…rush…can you finish it by tomorrow sorry for the late request but we really need it, money is no option, yes, just make it simple as possible, yes, thank you very much…" She called a few more people before she stoop up with a smile on her face "step one is done but there a lot more to be done. Tomorrows gonna be so much fun."_

_She was just about to lock the office when she saw Chie, back against the wall and seems to be so engross on something, "A puzzle?" an idea came to her mind . "Harada-san, can I ask you a favor? With a prize of course?" This is just getting better._

"_Hello. It's me, I want you too look after someone for me. Tell me where she is every hour do you understand?" She tuned off her phone and a smile formed on her face._

_End of Flash Back_

And the rest is history.

Shizuru dropped Natsuki off after dinner good thing nothing weird happened during the entire time their together. Except of course when Natsuki accidentally tripped and accidentally landed on a table and then the food went flying all over the place and when she stood up she accidentally bumped the waiter behind her and accidentally poured the tray his olding on another costumer and you know they end up paying everything *uuhurm* correction Shizuru ended up paying everything "Bye Natsuki. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. And Shizuru…"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"Since this whole charade is over, you'll stop calling me every morning right?" She gave her, her bests puppy eyed look..

"*smirk* Natsuki's so cute…" She closed the cars door " Of course not."

Before Natsuki realized what she said Shizuru's car is already gone. "What the-Shizuru!" She just let it skip and went up to her apartment. She was about to open the door when she notice an envelope slipped below her door, it's a note. She picked it up and read it. The note says:

_My Natsuki,_

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love_

_Always,_

_Shizuru_

_P.S. goodnight love_

The words were hard for her to digest, yet she felt like all her blood ran through her face. She closed her eyes tightly and shakes her head a little bit before taking a deep breath. "At least this is all over, I really need some sleep." From the moment she opened her door she was greeted by a sweet scent "what the-" she turned the lights on immediately. She was shock the very least "What the HELL!?" her apartment is filled with different variety of flowers. Dozens and dozens of it were arranged all over the place. She ran towards her bed room to check it...Rose petals were scattereed all over the bed and her bedroom floor *sniff...sniff* it has this...*sniff* distinctive smell. A perfume...lavender... she only know one person who use this kind of scent.

"SHIIIZZZZUUUUURRRRRUUU!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well that's it…Hope you liked the ending . For Sonar de Mercury I hope you don't mind me using the words you wrote on my reviews. Thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
